What's Hidden Within
by KitChan049
Summary: Arashi is special, but she doesn't know that.
1. Chapter 1

Kit: ooohhhh-kkkaaayyyy! here be another fanfic! YAY!

Kura: bummer its not for me

Kit: nop not yet

Kura: can you do mine next?

Kit: maybe please enjoy my story for Suguro he's soooo cute with his mohawk i dont own Ao no Exorcist!

* * *

"Here you are, your homeroom 1106. You'll be working with the other junior second class students like one big family."

"Thank you for showing me, Mephisto-sempai."

"Of course my dear. It's not a common thing to have-"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"Excellent! Make lots of friends and do visit me."

With a poof, he vanished leaving the new 17 year old girl in front of the classroom door. Just by her appearence people could tell she was different. Her long hair was a deep indigo color and she has eyes like blue crystals that hid behind violet rimmed glasses. She gripped onto the strap of her school bag, obviously a little nervous. She stared down at the paper looked up at the door then down again.

"Alright. Here we go."

She was hesitant at first, but she raised a hand and knocked.

* * *

The Demon Pharmaceutical class was copying down the notes that the teacher Okumura had written on the black board. It was a typical day, nothing too exciting has happened after the attack of the Impure King. Luckily there weren't many deaths. The was a sudden knock on the door making the whole class of 7 look up. Okumura stopped his writing and glanced over.

"I see our new transfer student from Kyoto has arrived."

"Kyoto? Hey Bon, whaddaya think?" Shima asked, getting into Bon's face.

"Why should I care? And get the hell away from me."

"You shouldn't get excited because there's a transfer student from Kyoto," Koneko said. "Although it is a bit unsual."

"I hope it's a really hot chick."

"Tch, whatever."

The class fell silent as the new student walked in. Shima practically fell out of his chair when he saw. Long legs, delicate curves, smooth pale skin. This wasn't any hot chick she was far beyond gorgeous. Even Suguro was staring ans he's not the type that's obsessed with girls like Shima.

"Why don't you introduce yourself."

"H-hello. M-my name is S-Suigetsu Arashi. Hajimeshite," she said in a soft voice, bowing.

"Good. Now go find a seat and we'll continue the lesson."

She kept her head down as she walked all the way to the back, not looking at anyone and sat in one of the farthest seats possible. Okumura began talking about the best treatments for different major demon wounds. Shima kept looking over at the new girl, watching her scribble in her notebook and elbowing Suguro's side at the same time.

"Would you knock it off dammit?!"

"But check her out! You know you wanna."

"I'm not some damn pervert like you Shima."

"Hey I'm a ladies man."

"And a monk in training. Maybe you should get your head cleared in a ritual."

"Who's side are you on Neko?"

"Quit complaining and get some work done."

"Suigetsu-san? Would you like to do this problem?"

The class fell silent again as the girl Suigetsu stood and walked towards the front. One the black board was a really long question asking for the proper ingredients for a ghoul bite and the process in which they're to be mixed. The class watched as Suigetsu looked it over with her arms crossed before she started writing it down. No one in the class, save Suguro, knew the entire answer, but they could write a few names down. Suigetsu just wrote everything down. In a matter of seconds, she was done. Okumura glanced over her answer giving her a satisfied grin.

"Excellent work, Suigetsu-san. As expected."

She nodded and quietly went back to her far away seat. Suguro was actually kind of surprised and maybe a little upset that a new kid was smart like him. He's got some competition now. Shima was drooling over her even more now.

"Not only is a babe, she's fricking smart. Perfect combination."

"You just want to use her to get all your work done. Selfish bastard."

"That's not true Bon. She can help me. Everytime I get an answer right she hasta take something off," Shima said, losing himself in his fantasy. "I sure would love to see her without clothes."

Suguro smacked his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shima looked over with his stupid grin. "You were just thinking about her naked weren't you ya naughty Bon."

"W-what? No I wasn't!"

"Bon's having dirty thoughts. Bon's having dirty thougts."

"Shut up you dumbass!"

Shima kept going on and on about Suguro until the bell rang. He stuffed all his things into his bag, getting pissed the more Shima spoke. As much as he gets under his skin, Shima's still a good friend. Even with his perverted mind.

"Um e-excuse me?"

Suguro froze, hearing that soft voice close to his ear and spun around, looking up at the new girl. Her eyes were a stunning bright blue like the sky and hide behind purple rimmed glasses. Shima gave him a hard pat on his back. He just turned and glared.

"What can I help you with?" Shima asked, scooting closer to her.

"Oh um c-could you help me get to my next class?"

"Sure thing. You're with us right?"

"Y-yes. Advanced Demonology. I don't know my way around yet so..."

"Don't worry. I'm here to help. I'm Shima Renzo by the way."

"N-nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine. This one here is Suguro Ryuji. Stay away from him. He's no fun. And the other guy is Miwa Konekomaru. He's okay."

Suguro just stared as Koneko waved. Suigetsu nodded her head towards them as Shima wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A small blush dotted across her nose and she nervously pushed her glasses up.

"Lets get to our next class, shall we?"

"Okay."

Shima grabbed his things and left. Suguro wanted to bury him. He noticed something different about the new girl. She seems way too shy to want to be an exorcist. Moriyama was like that too in the begining, but she grew out of it. This girl Suigetsu is just so...he couldn't really put it into words. He finally left with Koneko and made his way towards Advanced Demonology. There were a few older students going down the hall and some of the girls giggled as they passed. There were quite a few girls that fawn over Suguro because appearantly they like bad boys which he really isn't one. Just looks like it. He's not going to end up in the same boat as Shima.

When the reached the classroom, Shima was talking excessively to the new girl who was sitting next to him. Against her will he figured. He set his things down on the table in front of them, next to Koneko and waited for class to start.

"Hey Bon."

"Forget it Shima."

"Come on man. Listen to this. I found out something pretty cool about Ara-chan."

"Like I care."

Shima told him anyways. "She's from eastern Kyoto and her family owns a temple. Just like yours."

That's was kind of interesting, but he didn't show like he cared. He glanced over his shoulder at her with her head down and the blush still across her nose. He found himself staring for too long and quickly looked up front as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class. It's time for the test I told you about. You have all class period to do it."

"Ah crap I forgot," Shima groaned.

Suguro shrugged his shoulders. "Like always."

"I can help you if you want Shima-san."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Suguro turned. "That's cheating smart one."

"It doesn't hurt to help. I don't think he deserves to fail."

"Let him fail. It's his own damn fault."

"But isn't he your friend?"

He flinched back. Despite the fact she looked scared out of her mind, her voice was steady. He narrowed his eyes and looke away. Shima was pretty happy with himself that he was getting help.

"Oh you must be the new student. You don't have to talk the test."

"No I want to Sensei. I can do it."

"Alright then."

He passed the rest of the tests out and everyone began. Suguro glanced over, seeing different demon names he was familiar with and others he wasn't so sure about. He answered the ones he knew and took his time on the others. From behind, he heard the scrapping of a chair and looked up. It was the new girl. No one could finish a test that fast. She hand the paper to the teacher and didn't even take a step when the teacher asked her to talk with him. Suguro smirked to himself, feeling like he knew she got caught.

"Psst Bon. Hey!"

He growled and turned. "What?!"

"What's the answer to number 2?"

"Hell if I know. I'm not helping."

He turned back when the teacher walked back in with Suigetsu. Her expression was still the same as was the teacher's. The new girl made her way back to her spot next to Shima. Suguro could hear Shima whispering as well as Suigetsu as she gave him the answers. 'Pathetic.'

The rest of the class finished the test and the teacher announced they'll be graded and handed back tomorrow. Suguro thought he did pretty good. Shima was talking about how he passed thanks to Suigetsu.

"Why did the teacher want to talk to you?" Shima asked.

Suguro turned with a smug look. "Yeah do tell. Did you get caught cheating?"

Her face flushed. "N-no. He just wanted to talk about some things. It's no really important."

"You really are smart Ara-chan."

Her blush went deeper. "Th-thanks Shima-san."

"Anytime."

Suguro looked back pissed. This chick isn't normal. She shows up out of nowhere and already knows all this stuff. She's probably some rich kid that got private turtoring. He didn't care. He's going to pay attention to his own studies. The bell rang again and now it was time for lunch. After lunch was PE. Suguro gathered his stuff while Shima talked up a storm with Suigetsu. That's the type of guy he is.

"Man she is awesome," Shima said as she left.

"Leave me out of it dumbass."

"Bon's right Shima. You've go more important things to do."

"Why are you two always teaming up on me? I thought we're all friends here."

Suguro just shook his head and left.

* * *

Kit: alright! chap 1 is done!

Kura: my turn

Kit: not yet let me get this story up and running don't want my brain to go on overload

Kura: no fair

Kit: i hoped you like it and hope to see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: chap 2! YA-HA!

Hiruma: that's my fucking line

Kit: go away X^X or you'll scare everyone

Hiruma: tch whatever

Kit: i dont own Ao no Exorcist or the characters just my own ENJOY! and sorry if it's a little dry and sooooo sorry for the late update i had the stomach flu blech

Hiruma: i don't anyone fucking cares

Kit: you're so mean

* * *

The cafeteria was loud like usual. Suguro made his way through the crowds and to the display cases where they had the better food. He had to eat a lot so he could burn it all off during PE. He looked around for a bit until he heard snide voices from behind. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the new girl Suigetsu walk in.

"Hey there she is. That's the freak alright. Have you failed any test? You sure do fail at life, freak."

That hurt. Suguro noticed her head dropped and she hurried towards the far back. He swore he saw tears. Those girls just laughed and walked off. He watched her sit at one of the far empty tables and pull out a book trying to block out everyone. He paid for his lunch and decided to go join her.

"Hey Ryuji-kun! Come join us!"

He stopped seeing those same girls that were laughing at Suigetsu. They waved at him all happy and giggles, trying to encouraged him to join.

"I'm not going to sit with a bunch of bitchy chicks who like making fun of people."

He walked off ignoring their surprised remarks and heded towards where Suigetsu was sitting. He sat across from her almost slamming his stuff down which made her glance up. She looked surprised and a bit confused.

"What?"

"O-oh nothing. Sorry."

She went back to reading as he started eating. He noticed she didn't have any food around her. At first he thought she already ate, but he knew better than that. He took her book away and shoved half of his food in front of her. She looked up at him then back at the food.

"I uh I..."

"You have to eat something stupid. You have PE next."

When she glanced back up at him, it almost looked like she was going to cry. He grumbled under his breath and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Um t-thank you."

"Just eat already."

He looked back over, watching her grab one of the sandwiches and stuffing it in her mouth. He just shrugged and looked at the book she was reading. It was called 'The Legends and Myths of Japan' and it was a pretty big book, but she was halfway through it already. He could also see into her school bag, noticing quite a few more books. One of them he recognized. It was a book of sutras.

"You like to read, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Why do they pick on you?"

She was about to bite into an apple, but stopped. "Because I'm different. An over achiever."

"That's kinda fucked up. What does it matter if you're smart."

"Apparently girls don't like it when other girls are smart."

Suguro scoffed. "That still doesn't give them the right to pick on you."

She placed the apple down and looked into her lap. "Sure it does. It gives them power."

"Then don't fucking listen to them. There's nothing wrong with being smart, okay?"

Her head shot up at his tone, seeing his dark amber eyes really serious. She felt intimidated by him with his dark eyes and two toned hair. It made her wonder why he's sitting with her. She pushed the lunch back towards him, grabbed her things, and stood.

"Thanks for the lunch, Suguro-san," she muttered, bowing her head and left in a hurry.

* * *

For PE, the teacher Tsubaki had the students in pairs and they were going to try to catch a tanuki. Rin is with Moriyama. Kamiki with Takara. Koneko with Suguro and lastly Shima with Suigetsu. All of them stood around an arena filled with a whole bunch of rocks. Among those rocks was the shapeshifting raccoon dog.

"Alright now. Let's have Shima and Suigetsu go first."

Suguro noticed that Suigetsu tensed up when her name was called. She slide down the side of the arena with Shim and waited for the teacher to give them the go. Suguro sat on the edge and watched, resting his head in his hand.

"Suigetsu-san? Would you like to describe what a tanuki is?"

"Yes. A tanuki is classfied as a shapeshifting raccoon dog and can be low to mid level. They have a very nasty temper and will turn against the Tamer if they are not careful. Their shapeshifting skills are among the best"

"Excellent! Now go and find it."

Suigetsu just stood there while Shima started looking around. Suguro wondered what she was going to do. He's read about tanuki in books but has never actually seen one. He's not quite sure on how to catch one, but mybe he could learn by watching Suigetsu.

"Shima-san! You go to the other end and wait there okay?" she ordered, pulling something from her pocket.

"Whaddaya gonna do?"

"You'll see. Just hurry."

"Yes Ara-chan!"

Shima trotted over to the other side and waited with his staff ready. Suguro finally saw what was in Suigetsu's hand. It was a summoning circle. 'So she's a Tamer. Interesting.'

"Serpentine deity of the purified waters I call upon thee."

The moisture around her began to gather and took form of a large aqua blue snake which coiled around her. That was a demon he's never seen before. She looked so calm and reserved with such a huge snake around her. It looked like it could eat a grown person with ease.

"Whaddaya gonna do with that snake Ara-chan?"

"I'm going to scare the tanuki out of its hiding spot then we'll catch it."

"Oh. What am I suppose to do?"

"If it goes your way try to get it."

"Sure I guess."

Suguro couldn't see why other girls would pick on her. Could just be because she's the new kid, but that doesn't seem right. He sat back and watched as he snke slithered through the rocks and she climbed on the tallest one, shouting stuff at Shima.

"Ara-chan over there!"

Suigetsu looked towards him, noticing movement to his right. With such grace and ease, she jumped from rock to rock to Shima. Suguro probably would've gone face first to the ground even though he trains like crazy everyday. It's all thanks to those long legs and slender body. He shook his head hard, trying to get her out of his mind. The next thing he heard was her chanting a sutra, one he knew by heart. 'Aria and Tamer. Wonder what else she can do.'

He saw Shima fall flat on his face when the tanuki shifted into a giant centipede. As sad as it is, its pretty funny watching Shima with his problems of bugs. It didn't seem to bother Suigetsu.

She held up her hands in front of her, forming a triangle and shouted, "_Fuin_!"

The tanuki froze and shrunk back to its normal size. It looked like it was trying to get out of an invisible box, but with no anvil. Suigetsu's snake had vanished as she heaved a breath. The teacher Tsubaki was clapping as he joined her and the still scared Shima.

"Excellent you two! You may take your break now. Next up is Kamiki and Takara!"

Suigetsu climbed her way back up and sat as far away as the others, pulling her knees to her chest. 'Man what a loner.' Suguro stood and walked over to her, sitting down. She looked up with that surprised confused expression.

"Got a problem?"

She looked away. "N-no. Just wondering why you're acting all friendly."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It's just that...well you don't really look like a person who'd be nice."

"Your point is?"

"You look like a rebel so I expected you to act like one."

He had nothing to say to that. He noticed behind her glasses, those crystal eyes looked sad, like she was on she was on the verge of crying. He raised a hand and just patted her head.

* * *

"Who would like to come up and finish the circle?" the now permanent teacher Kirigakure Shura asked. "Ah how about the famed newbie?"

Suigetsu lowered her head, embaressed. 'It must be pick on the new kid day. What a bunch of bullshit.' Suguro felt pretty bad that everyone wanted her to do the work like they've got something to prove. She didn't complain though. She just stood up and walked towards the board where an imcomplete summoning circle was. Just like in Okumura's class, she immediately got to work, finishing the circle in a matter of seconds and went back to her seat. Kirigakure looked it over.

"As expected of the Tamer family. Now tell me which demon it belongs to."

"I-it's for an inugami, a type of dog-spirit summoned usually by an onmyoji to protect the familiy."

"That's right. What's next? Oh reading from the text. I don't wanna do that. Open to chapter 6 and read on your own."

It went silent as the kids opened their books and Kirigakure went to sleep. Suguro looked at Suigetsu who was again sitting next to Shima. She still had that really sad expression. He wondered if she ever was happy. He didn't think so if a bunch of girls were picking on her and if all the teachers made her answer every single question. It was making him a bit pissed off to see that and he doesn't even know her and he's starting to care.

'Great. Just fricking great.'

* * *

Kit: chap 2 es finis!

Hiruma: now quit your bitching

Kit: why are you still here? go shoot someone...well see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Kit: alright chap 3 thanks for the reviews i'll keep doing my best

Zandra: hey you what are you doing

Kit: ! that's my line! you're not even a fanfic

Zandra: so? Alice doesnt own ummm...what's this called

Kit: dont use my real name! and its Ao no Exorcist or...

Zandra: Blue Exorcist i know Japanese

Kit: TT^TT leave me alone

* * *

Suigetsu was thankful she had a dorm room to herself so she doesn't have to worry about the other girls picking on her. It was still in the girls dorm, but up on the top floor where no one else was. All of her things were already in her room, thanks to the help of Mephisto. She climbed up the back stairs, avoiding the big crowds. She felt pretty tired after all the answering and work she was made to do.

She reached her room, half surprised to see in still in tact. She kind of expected the girls to come and ransanck it. Her unopened boxes lay around her room which she ignored and dropped her bag by the door before flopping down on the bed, pulling her glasses off. The kids in her class seemed pretty nice. The pink haired guy Shima was maybe a bit too friendly and Koneko kind of reminded her of herself. Then there was Suguro. He was the biggest mystery of all. His attitude's different from his shisa appearence. Sh noticed that the girls that picked on her were extremely eager to make him sit with them. Instead he decided to sit with her and even share his lunch with her.

Sitting up, Suigetsu pulled out a summoning circle, cut her finger with her pocket knife, and dabbed in on the paper. She said a chant calling out the mizuchi. The smooth blue-green body wrapped around her, staring at her with his bright yellow eyes.

"What isss it?"

"I just...I don't know. Just wanted to talk to you."

Aoki flicked his tongue out, narrowing his eyes. "Oh really? Sssomthing bothering you?"

"No. No not really. My exorcist classmates seem nice, but it's the other students."

"I sssee. Would you like me to rid of them?"

She shook her head. "Don't. There's no point."

Aoki hissed loudly. "Pathetic! It isss my duty to protect my massster!"

"Yes, but not to hurt anyone. I'll be fine."

"Of courssse. I'll be thinking of that when I sssee you beaten up."

The mizuchi vanished, leaving Suigetsu to her thoughts. She hate's who he's right all the time. Being one who hates fighting, she doesn't want to cause any trouble towards the other classmates. Cram school is fine. Its just the normal schooling. Suigetsu came here for one reason: to learn who to protect people from demons. She went over to a box and cut the tape with her knife, peering inside. She pulled out a large case and opened it. Inside was a broken down sniper rifle that Akito Kenta, who she calls Gramps, gave to her years ago. It once belonged to her father who was the best marksman a True Cross Academy. She never knew him.

"I wish he was still alive," she mumbled to herself as she ran her fingers along the cold metal. "He could have taught me so much."

She placed in back in the box and stripped out of her school clothes before flopping back down on her bed. She's got another big day tomorrow.

* * *

"I will now hand back the test from yesterday. Most of you did very well."

Suguro was pretty sure he didn't get every single one right. The teacher called the students up one by one, giving them a short talk about their test. He watched a Suigetsu was called up and the teacher nodded his head, telling her how well she did. Next was Suguro.

"Excellent like always. You only missed a few, but that's better than some," he said looking over at Rin.

"Thanks sensei."

He walked back to his seat, hearing Shima get all excited over Suigetsu. She's the only one in the class that answered every question correctly. It did make him a bit upset, but she's none of his concern and he's not going to let her get in the way of his studies.

"What the hell is a mizuchi?" he asked himself, but apparently loud enough for Suigetsu to hear.

"It's a type of water demon."

He turned. "Oh really?"

Her cheeks grew red behind her glasses. "Y-yes. The demon I summoned yesterday was a mizuchi. They're a dangerous water deity, but very powerful."

"Okay then. What's a shikigami?"

"A spirit summoned by an onmyoji or a very skilled Tamer. They're extremely helpful if you have some sort of task."

He titled his head to the side. "An on-what?"

"Onmyoji. It's a human with yokai powers. It's like the equalvalent to a medium or sorcerer. They're very rare nowadays."

"Uh-huh. What about a raiju?"

"A beast sent down to Earth in form of lightning. They can take the shape of a ferret, cat, raccoon, or wolf. Also, they're messangers of the lightning god, Raijin."

"How the hell do you know all this shit?"

She looked away from his gaze. "I-I read and my family were all Tamers."

"That explains why you're the only one that answered every damn question right."

"I guess. It's not really that hard."

"Oh come on Bon. You're scaring her," Shima said, getting in between the two of them.

"Lay off Shima. I was just asking her questions."

"You mean getting asnwers cause even the smartass Bon isn't always right."

"Whatever dumbass. I only missed a few compared to you."

"I passed."

"That's because you cheated."

"See Ara-chan? He's not really a fun guy. He looks like he's always pissed off."

"Do not!"

"Don't listen to him," he grinned at her as the bell rang. "Oh lunch already? Todays going be real fast."

Shima gathered his stuff and bolted out the room. The other kids followed in suit except for Suigetsu who was taking her time. Suguro could tell she was nervous about going to the cafeteria. He stayed behind until she was finished.

"I'm going to buy you lunch."

She looked up. "W-what?"

"I said I'm buying you lunch. No bitching about it okay?"

"But why?"

"What did I just say? Besides I'm not going to let thoses bitches treat you like shit. If you're with me, they'll leave you alone."

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I can. Come on."

He walked out with Suigetsu behind him. If those bastards even try to do anything to her, he'll stop them and make sure they never pick on her again. He's not the one to start fights, but he hates it when people pick on others weaker than them. He's not saying Suigetsu is weak. They go ofer her because of her more innocent look and at that fact she's smart. He knows she's not a fight which is her disadvantage.

They reached the already crowded cafeteria and Suguro looked over his shoulder to maker sure Suigetsu was still following. To his surprise she was. She had her head down hiding her face from him and avoiding the stares. He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowds and towards the vending machines. Since he's buying for both, he'll go cheap.

"Go ahead and pick."

She stepped forward, glancing at the different food items while he looked around for those girls. He didn't see or hear them, but he knows they'll show up shortly. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked back.

"I want that," she said pointing at a thing of sushi.

"How boring are you?"

"I like sushi and I want it."

"Fine fine."

He paid for it and handed it to her. She started to walk off, but he grapped her collar and pulled her back.

"You're staying with me."

"But I can-"

"I said no bitching about it."

He randomly picked something and half dragged half pushed Suigetsu towards the back tables where it was empty. He sat her down then sat across from her. She had that same puppy sad face, keeping her head down.

"Oh there he is!"

Perfect time. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the group of girls. This time there were guys with them. The girls were all giggles when the walked up to him. When they noticed Suigetsu, their expression immediatly changed.

"Why don't you sit with us?" the middle one asked. She seemed to be the leader and had blonde hair with brown eyes.

"No."

"On come on Ryuji. It's more fun that sitting with...that."

"I said no. Piss off."

The girl pouted. "You use to sit with us before."

"So? I don't like you guys."

An auburn hair girl grabbed the blonde's arm. "Let's just go Yumika."

"What did we ever do to you?"

He stuffed an eggroll in his mouth and looked up. "You make fun of people for no reason. For the last time, fuck off."

The blonde Yumika made a face a stormed off with her groupies and band of boys behind her. Suigetsu looked a bit scared, but at least she won't be an east target from now on.

"See? I told you they wouldn't bother you. Mikawa, the blonde bitch, won't be back anytime soon."

"But they hate you now. You don't have to do this."

"Why not? We're classmates. No pointing letting yourself get treating like trash for no reason."

"We don't even know each other."

"That doesn't matter. Hurry up and eat before class starts."

He finished his lunch and studied her while she ate. She reminded him like a lost beaten puppy with her bug clear blue eyes and sad expression. Maybe they pick on her because she's a loner. He can change that.

"Um Suguro-san? Can I...can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well it's just...nevermind. It's nothing."

"Just ask."

She shook her head, standing and left. He watched her as she vanished into the crowd and out the doors. Trying yo figure her was going to be a challange.

* * *

The class after PE, seals-n-circles, was going to be a bit different than usual. Kirigakure wasn't in there and the class was pretty sure she's was dealing with a hangover. Instead, it was the principle Mephisto.

"Hello everyone! Today I'm going to explain you upcoming assessment."

"What? An assessment? You can't be serious!" Okumura Rin whined.

"It's to see who well you're doing and if you will be able to survive what's really out there.. Your assessment will be happening all of next week." He raised a hand to stop the questions. "You'll be going to Hokkaido with a few higher ups and there, you'll be given further instructions. I'll be seeing you~!"

As soon as he left, the class was in chatter.

"An assessment already? Man, they're really piling on the work," Shima complained.

"What do you expect Shima? We are junior second class exorcist so it's only going to get harder," Koneko stated.

"Meh whatever. What do you think Ara-chan?"

She shrugged. "I don't know really."

"You probably won't hafta do it cause you just got here and it's already Friday."

"I can do it."

Suguro noticed a bit of determination in her eyes, the first different emotion he's seen so far. He'd sure love to see her try to handle an assessment. They're aren't the easiest thing to handle in the cram school.

"I personally think it's pretty cool that we get to go to Hokkaido."

"It's not a vacation Shima."

"I know that Koneko but at least we aren't here for a whole week."

"Yeah and that means you won't be surrounded by girls for a whole week," Suguro said, looking over at him.

"Ah that's right! But hey, at least Izumo, Shiemi and Ara-chan will be there."

"To work you moron."

"I'm not listening to you aymore Gorilla Bon."

"What'd you call me?!"

"Wah! Help me Ara-chan!"

Shima ducked behind Suigetsu before Suguro had a chance to get him. Suigetsu didn't even budge. He'll just have to get him later.

His next period is a free period so Suguro went to the training room where he usually goes for target practice. He's no where near the skill that Okumura is at, but he's getting there. He wasn't surprised to see it empty which it usually is. He's able to work better when it's empty. He set his bag down and started of with cardio.

It wasn't even five minutes when he heard the do open. He cursed under his breath and stopped to look over. He froze when he saw who it was.

Suigetsu.

She was holding her school bag with a death grip and something inside clanked when she shifted it. She nervously pushed her glasses up when she caught Suguro's gaze.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

"Nah it's fine."

She fidgeted with her school bag as a blush began to form. "I-is it alright if I...if I practice here?"

"I guess."

She walked over to the batting cages and set her bag down. He watched as she pulled two pistols out and loaded them with practice bullets. 'Holy shit. Dragoon, Tamer, and Aria?' He feels like he wouldn't be all that surprised if she was qualified in Doctor and Knight. She pulled her glasses off, setting them down as she selected a mode and away she went. Suguro could only stare. It's like she's a completely different person. She was hitting every target, her face determined. She was very well coordinated with both guns, swithing off when one ran out of ammo. When she finished, she let her arms drop, put her glasses back on, and took a deep breath.

"Whoa. Seriously holy shit. Where'd you learn to shot like that?"

Her face went red looking away. "I uh I taught myself."

"You...no fricking way. You shot like a pro."

She looked back her blush deeper. "Thank you."

Then she smiled. Suguro felt his chest tighten. She looked so...so different from that shy scared Suigetsu he met the first day. Their gazes locked for a moment before they both looked away quickly.

Suddenly it went dark. Suguro thought it was just a power outage, but when he heard the announcement, things got bad.

_"Students of True Cross Academy we are on lockdown. High level demons have infiltrated the wards. All students must return to their dorm rooms. I repeat, high level demons have infiltrated the wards."_

* * *

Kit: oh noes! what's gonna happen

Zandra: the girl has a weird name

Kit: no she doesnt if you put it together you get water moon storm there's a reason for her name but thats later in the story

Zandra: uh-huh...

Kit: thanks for reading! hoped you liked it!

Zandra: suck up


End file.
